Keyboards are typically configured for a single language. In some instances, the same keyboard can be used for multiple languages by having one key represent different letters, characters, and/or symbols in another language. However, such a keyboard is typically limited to, at most, three languages as each key becomes overcrowded with multiple characters and/or symbols printed on each key. Furthermore, such keyboards cannot be easily interchanged for use with other languages without replacing all the keys on the keyboard, thereby resulting in replacement of the entire keyboard itself.